In this type of apparatus, for example, inertia cruise or coasting is used to improve fuel consumption and power consumption. As this type of apparatus, there is proposed an apparatus configured to control a motor to be braked and driven in a pulse manner in such a manner that a first period and a second period are alternately repeated, wherein a first period allows the motor to be braked and driven by maximum-efficiency motor torque to cruise the vehicle, and a second period allows the coasting of the vehicle without braking and driving the motor (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively, there is also proposed an apparatus configured to start a control mode in which a clutch is released to cut off power and the vehicle is allowed to coast by an operation in which a driver suddenly releases an accelerator pedal, and configured to release the control mode by an operation for acceleration or deceleration or the like performed by the driver (refer to Patent Literature 2).
Alternatively, there is also proposed an apparatus configured to start coasting control in which the clutch is released to cut off power and the vehicle is allowed to coast when an operating state is in a coasting controllable region defined in advance, and configured to connect the clutch in order to end the coasting control to generate engine brake when an accelerator opening degree becomes less than or equal to an accelerator release determination value during the coasting control (refer to Patent Literature 3).
Alternatively, there is also proposed an apparatus configured to arbitrarily control deceleration including the coasting with small deceleration, on the basis of the driver's selection operation during the deceleration by the driver's accelerator foot-off operation (refer to Patent Literature 4).